1. Field
The present disclosure relates to storage tank security products, and particularly security locks for installation in storage tank access openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, storage tanks are used to store many different types of materials, including fuel, chemicals, and water, to name but a few. Storage tanks typically include at least one inlet, outlet, or other access opening that provides a pathway to the tank interior containing the stored contents. Such access openings are necessary for normal tank utilization, but unfortunately, can also facilitate removal of the stored contents in an unauthorized manner, such as by pumping, siphoning, or other means. For example, underground fuel tanks that store gasoline at filling stations are accessed through a surface-level pipe inlet opening (fill port) covered by a locking or non-locking cover (fill cap). Non-locking fill caps present no impediment to theft of the stored gasoline. So long as the thieves can operate without discovery, the tank contents are theirs for the taking. The use of locking fill caps can be a substantial deterrent to gasoline theft, but such devices must be unlocked every time a gasoline delivery is made. This is problematic if the delivery person does not have a matching security key and a delivery is made at night or at other times when the filling station is closed.
It is to improvements in the securement of storage tanks that the present disclosure is directed. In particular, the disclosed subject matter provides a security solution that offers meaningful protection against unauthorized removal of storage tank contents, but not require removal when authorized access is required.